


The Curry Club

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Crushes, Gay Pride, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Bede is invited to join his school's resident club for other LGBT+ students, the Curry Club.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	The Curry Club

**Author's Note:**

> im not that good with multi chapter fics so bear with me pls unu

“You’re asking me on a date? Don’t make me laugh!” Bede turned up his nose at the shrinking violet before him.

Bede stood, scoffing as he held a small pink envelope, given to him by the shy girl before him. One of his many school admirers. He couldn’t blame her after all. Someone of his high caliber was the eye of everyone in some way or another. Vice class president, with excellent grades, looks like the star of an overseas love drama, and an impeccable eye for battle. Who could resist? Not to mention his jacket was a fashion miracle.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you a chance to prove yourself worthy of me.” Bede smiled deviously at the girl. “If you can beat me in a pokemon battle, I’ll consider gracing your life with my presence.”

As students started to stare with interest, the girl’s worried face suddenly turned into one of determination. 

“O-okay...you’re on!” she said, grabbing a pokeball from her purse.

Bede gave a small chuckle. Of the girls who tried to confess to him before, this was the first one to actually accept his challenge. Admirable, in a way. It almost made the next events sad for him. Almost.

Bede brought out his Hatenna. The girl threw out a Machop. Bede almost choked trying to hold in his laughter. Poor girl. As students crowded around to watch the impromptu battle, the Machop started to attack. Hatenna dodged, and retaliated by mopping the floor with it using Psybeam. Super effective. The crowd cheered as Machop fell to a one hit knockout, giving Bede a bigger ego than he already had. The girl went to cradle her Machop, place it back in its pokeball, and run off in tears.

“Is that it?” Bede playfully asked. “Just when we were starting to have fun.”

“Bede!” a familiar voice called out.

Bede turned to see the person and rolled his eyes. A well dressed girl with brown hair and eyes. The student council president, Gloria. Their proximity on the student council was practically the only reason he was her friend. Among other things.

“Sorry about this everyone!” she said to the crowd. “Please go about doing what you were doing!”

Gloria turned to Bede as they dispersed, and saw the pink envelope in his hands.

“Not again.” Gloria shook her head. “Another love confession?”

“I can’t help being attractive.” Bede shrugged.

Gloria and Bede started to walk together, and Bede tossed the envelope in a nearby trashcan. 

“Do you have to do this to everyone who has a crush on you?” Gloria asked.

“If they were truly worthy of me, they’d step up their game.”

“You know, there is a way to let someone down gently. You don’t even have to hurt people’s feelings to do it, too!”

“What do I care of their feelings?”

“You’re the vice president of the student council. You have to start setting a better example.” Gloria said. “Now promise you won’t do that anymore.”

“Fine.” Bede sighed. “I promise to go easier on the girl’s feelings, you have my word.”

“Good!” Gloria smiled, not noticing Bede’s crossed fingers in his pocket. 

The two of them walked around the school, heading for the football pitch around the back to meet Gloria’s twin brother, Victor. Victor was the all-star captain of the football team, and much like Bede, well sought after by the girls. Victor sat on the bleachers in his football clothes, drinking sports drink from a bottle, and greeted them with a wave.

“Hey, Vic! Ready to go?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute while Hop finishes up.”

Bede sat on the bleachers with Gloria and her brother and watched out at the pitch. It was there that Bede saw the one advantage to being Gloria’s friend. Through being friends with Gloria, he was also by proxy, friends with Victor. And through friends with Victor, he was also friends with the boy of his dreams. His name was Hop. He had brown skin, kissed by the sun itself. Eyes like pools of liquid gold dotting his handsome face. Purple hair done up in a ridiculous style. Bede would rather die than admit to anyone that he was in love with this boy. As usual he would act annoyed by him and look down on him, in a friendly manner. But over time, his positivity intrigued him. Bede would blame it on youthful hormones going into overdrive, but he found himself yearning for Hop to be with him. The mere thought of even holding his hand made his heart race. He wanted to make him shoot that perfect, bright smile he loved so much. He wanted Hop to make him feel good in every way under the sun. Hop ran around on the pitch, kicking the small white ball dotted with black. Much to Bede’s quiet joy, Hop didn’t have his jersey on, preferring to practice shirtless. His toned muscles moving around, dotted with sweat were a mouthwatering sight to him. Bede watched with intent as Hop maneuvered the football down the pitch with his legs. Suddenly, Hop kicked the ball up with his foot, even higher with his knee, then his head before doing a fancy flip and kicking it into the goal. Bede smiled at his talent, as Victor and Gloria cheered. Hop ran over to the group as they stood from the bleachers. As he passed Victor, they high-fived.

“Nice hustle out there, mate!” Victor said. “Keep it up, and you’ll be as good as I am.”

“Oh, shut it you!” Hop smiled.

Then, Hop noticed Bede. 

“Hey, Bede! You came to watch too? What did you think?”

Bede quickly put on his airs.

“I’ll admit it was impressive.” Bede said, with a roll of his eyes pretending not to be impressed.

Hop smiled even wider.

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” 

Hop strode up to Bede, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Bede felt a shock go through his body. His heart started to burst. Hop felt warm around him, like a blanket. Hop even picked him up off his feet, and spun him around a bit. Literally sweeping him off his feet. Bede gulped, dazed at the contact. The contact that he always craved for so long. Bede had to physically pull his soul back from the realm of lovesickness and push Hop off.

“What’s the matter with you!?” Bede screeched.

“What?” Hop asked. “Just givin’ you a hug!”

“P-people hug with their shirts on, you oaf!” Bede blushed. “You’ve got sweat all over me!”

“I’m sorry…” Hop said.

Bede pulled on his jacket, and sure enough, a big dark stain was on the chest.

“Look what you’ve done! You got me soaking wet!” Bede spat.

“Ha! That’s what she said!” Victor said, patting Hop’s back.

“Ugh!” Bede threw his arms up. “Why do I bother hanging out with you fools!”

Bede stormed off, leaving Hop confused.

“What crawled up his fanny and died today?” Hop asked.

“Oh, that’s just Bede being Bede.” Gloria said.

“It did look like an expensive jacket, Hop.” Victor teased. 

“Vic, knock it off.” Gloria said. “I’ll try and go talk to him.”

As Gloria walked off to find Bede, Victor patted Hop’s back once more. 

“Come on. Let’s scram.” he said, as Hop sighed.

Meanwhile, Gloria searched the pitch. Nowhere to be found. She figured he must be inside the school building. Gloria stepped inside the cool of the school building, finding herself in the junction between the boy’s and girl’s locker rooms. She looked at the boy’s side, knowing she shouldn’t be in there. But she had to find Bede. Carefully, she crept on the tiled locker room floor. Behind one of the nearby rows of gym lockers, she heard a strange noise. Like a moan. She went over to it.

“Oh, Hop…” it said. 

Gloria peeked her head around the locker row, and there was Bede. He was leaned against the locker with his back, holding his fancy coat in his arms, with his face buried in it, right on the spot where Hop held him. 

“Why’d of all people it had to be you?” he mumbled to himself. “Why did I have to fall in love with your stupid, dumb face, Hop?”

“Aww!” Gloria smiled.

“Ahh!” Bede screamed as he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Wh-what are you doing!?”

“I’m sorry. I came to find you!”

Bede glared at the floor, blushing.

“You have a crush on Hop?” Gloria giggled.

“No, I do not! Who would ever like that buffoon!?”

“But I just heard you say-”

“You heard wrong!”

Bede started to stomp away, but Gloria grabbed his arm.

“Bede, will you just talk to me! I can help!”

Bede groaned. 

“How can you help Gloria? And don’t say you’re going to try and play matchmaker with us.”

“He has to know…”

“Leave it alone, Gloria.” Bede shrugged the girl off.

Gloria ran around to stand in front of Bede.

“Alright, I’ll leave it alone, and I won’t tell. But just…do something for me okay?”

“You’re blackmailing me now? Wonderful.” 

“It’s not blackmail. It’s a suggestion. Come to Room 3-A tomorrow after school.”

“What’s there?” 

“You’ll see.” Gloria smiled, running off before Bede could protest further.

Bede planted his face into his palm. Over the next twenty-four hours, he felt dread in his stomach no matter how hard he buried it under his cocky demeanor while doing his school tasks. When the time came, he went across the school looking for Room 3-A. Better to get this over with, like ripping off a bandaid, he thought. He stepped inside. He looked around at the classroom. Desks had been moved aside, and a circle of chairs replaced them. In those chairs sat a gallery of other students. Over on the far side a table full of snacks and drinks was there as well.

“Ah, Bede!” Gloria said from across the room. “Have a seat! We’ll start soon.”

Bede rolled his eyes, taking an empty seat in the circle. Gloria took another seat, and started to speak.

“Okay, everybody. Time to start.” she said, as the room grew silent.

“My name’s Gloria, and this is the Curry Club! It’s a club I started for LGBT students of our school.”

Bede eyes widened in surprise. 

“Now then, let’s go around and introduce ourselves!” Gloria smiled.

Bede looked down at his hands in his lap. What had he gotten himself into, he thought to himself. If only it weren’t for stupid Hop.


End file.
